1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a ceiling lamp junction box double-constraint lighting rod mounting structure, the structural features of which include the respective forming of catch holes in the top surface and the two sides of each plug-ended rod tip and a matching spring and a retaining element respectively installed at the top ends and the lateral ends of each socket; in the normal state, the free ends of the retaining elements are pushed by tensile components and project into the bores of the sockets such that the tips of the inserted plug-ended rods are maintained in place by both the spring and the retaining elements; as such, overall shipping and storage dimensions are minimized and, furthermore, user do-it-yourself convenience is facilitated.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional junction box structures purpose-built for utilization with wall lamps, table lamps, and floor lamps involve fastening by means of screws and nuts; however, the use of such fasteners for assembly and installation not only subjects finished products to damage, but also requires tools (such as wrenches and screwdrivers, etc.) that often cause assembly and installation difficulties; in view of the said drawbacks, the inventor of the invention herein conducted research that culminated in the successful development of the present invention.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a ceiling lamp junction box double-constraint lighting rod mounting structure, the structural features of which include: each plug-ended rod has catch holes respectively formed in the top surface and two sides of the tip that is inserted into the bore of a socket and, correspondingly, a spring and a retaining element is installed at the top ends and the lateral ends of each socket; with the free ends of the retaining elements in their normal state pushed by tensile components and projecting into the bore of the socket; after a plug-ended rod is inserted, the catch holes at its tip are respectively infixed by the engaging end of the spring and the free ends of the retaining elements slightly projecting into the bore such that the plug-ended rod is maintained in place by both the spring and the retaining elements and cannot be pulled out while mechanically constrained within the socket; as such, the insertion of the plug-ended rods do not require additional fasteners and installation tools, hereby facilitating assembly convenience.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a ceiling lamp junction box double-constraint lighting rod mounting structure, wherein the plug-ended rods are removable from the sockets to provide for the packaging, shipping, or storage of the said junction box and since the junction box and the plug-ended rods can be disassembled and separately set aside, this minimizes overall shipping and storage dimensions; furthermore, the plug-ended rod sockets are preassembled in the interior section of the junction box and users purchasing the present invention only have to insert the plug-ended rods into the sockets; no additional fasteners or installation tools are required, thereby facilitating user do-it-yourself assembly convenience.